Rynnas Rubyfoot
Description Rynnas Rubyfoot is a priestess of Berronar Truesilver an intermediate deity in the Morndinsamman pantheon. Berronar Truesilver is also known as The Revered Mother or The Mother of Safety. ''Berronar was Moradin's bride and as such the matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. As a follower of Berronar, Rynnas Rubyfoot is known as a 'faenor, which translated as "those of the home". Faenor serve as the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans. They archive lore, traditions, and the family histories of the dwarves. By acting as teachers and healers, they aim to further the good health and good character of the dwarven race. Serving as the moral compass of the dwarves, they can be very conservative and they do not tolerate foolhardiness or controversial ideas in young dwarves. Rynnas Rubyfoot leads prayers at dawn an moderate sized congregation of ''faenor'' at the Berronarian Church in the Religious District (Dawic). She organises many mundane rituals for the dwarf communities, but is best known for dwarven marriages. She is currently accompanying the party on an expedition to an ancient dwarven ruin hidden beneath The Capital City of Dawic as they believe her lack of beard to satisfy one of the keys for opening the Vault of Dragons. She has enlisted fellow dwarf Einrik Stürmkarst to be her personal bodyguard. Items Magic Items Mundane Items Alchemical Items Stat Blocks Advancement Class Features '''Weapon and Armour Proficiency Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armour (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good (Ex) Active The power of a paladin’s aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp) Inactive At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. Smite Evil (Su) Inactive Once per day, a paladin may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per paladin level. If the paladin accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. At 5th level, and at every five levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on the advancement table, to a maximum of five times per day at 20th level. Divine Grace (Su) Inactive At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Lay on Hands (Su) Inactive Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin with a Charisma score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level × her Charisma bonus. A paladin may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Alternatively, a paladin can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. The paladin decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. Everbright Blessing (Su) Inactive Starting at 3rd level, a Valkyrie's armour, shield, and primary weapon are treated as if they had the everbright special ability; they shine like polished silver, they are immune to acid and rust attacks, and the armour provides her with resistance to acid 5. This ability only applies to the items the Valkyrie is wearing; if the items are removed or dropped, they lose this property until she picks them up again. This benefit replaces the divine health class feature gained by a standard paladin at 3rd level. Valiant Rescue (Ex) Active Starting at 4th level, a Valkyrie gains a special ability to charge into harm's way to protect an ally. A Valkyrie can charge into melee with a creature that threatens one of her allies and still make a full attack with a single melee weapon rather than a single attack. During this charge she acts as if she had the Mobility feat; if she is mounted, this bonus also applies to her mount. A Valkyrie can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This benefit replaces the turn undead class feature gained by a standard paladin at 4th level. Special Mount (Sp) Inactive Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against evil. This mount is usually a heavy warhorse (for a Medium paladin) or a warpony (for a Small paladin). Once per day, as a full-round action, a paladin may magically call her mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the paladin’s level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the paladin and remains for 2 hours per paladin level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the paladin may release a particular mount from service. Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should the paladin’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The paladin may not summon another mount for thirty days or until she gains a paladin level, whichever comes first, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, the paladin takes a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Binding Oath (Su) Inactive At 6th level, a Valkyrie gains the ability to magically link two willing individuals making an oath (or a legal agreement). This link has two effects. First, it informs both parties and the Valkyrie instantly if the oath is broken in any way. Second, the individual who breaks the oath is fatigued for one day per paladin level of the Valkyrie at the time of the oath-binding. A Valkyrie can bind an oath once per week as a full-round action. For every three paladin levels gained thereafter, the Valkyrie can use this ability one extra time per week (2/week at 9th level, 3/week at 12th level, and so forth). This benefit replaces the remove disease class feature gained by a standard paladin at 6th level. A Berronar Valkyrie who selects this substitution level never gains the remove disease ability. Touch of Fatigue (Sp) Inactive Beginning at 6th level, a Valkyrie can use touch of fatigue at will. This ability is normally used to admonish those about to stray from their promises or to punish those guilty of minor infractions. The save DC against this spell-like ability is 10 + the Valkyrie's Charisma modifier.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Religion Category:Dwarf Category:Female Category:NPC